


Red

by DeliciousGollum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousGollum/pseuds/DeliciousGollum
Summary: You have to tell her.





	Red

Your hands are shaking and they’re red, everything is red and it hurts, but not in the way you were expecting.

It stings and it burns and you want to scream, but it hurts more that you have to leave them. To leave him.

To leave her.

They don’t know. Nobody knows.

They’ll see later. You hope they won’t let the kid see, because you’re pretty sure it doesn’t look pretty.

You’re not crying. You don’t know why, you’re just not crying.

But you have to let them know. They need to know.

She needs to know.

Your hands are shaking and they’re red and everything is red and it hurts, but you need to get your phone. You need-

You need to tell her. To tell them.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

She needs to pick up, she needs to pick up, she needs to.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_This is Regina. Leave a message-_

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

But no. No. This is better. She doesn’t need to see you die. This is better. She wouldn’t be able to save you anyway.

There’s too much blood and too much red god it hurts. It would ruin her shoes too. Her precious fuck-me heels that must cost fortunes.

“H-hey Regina. Your voicemail message s-sucks. You’re the Evil Queen; generic doesn’t f-fit you. Look- look, I don’t- I don’t want you to blame yourself. I fucked up. I-I didn’t listen to you-“

So much red, but it looks so hazy and no, no no no no you have to tell her. You can’t leave without telling her fuck fuck. Henry needs to know too. And- and your parents.

“- I- I didn’t listen w-when you… you said not to g-go alone. I’m an-an idiot. I- I have to say this before I- before I leave, though.”

You can’t speak you can’t think but you have to

you have to say this before you go

you just have to

“I just- I just wanted to-to-to say that I- I-“

love

y-


End file.
